First Time Father
by LilSukio
Summary: Basch goes back to Archadia with Larasa to see his newborn son and learn how to take care of him. I'm sorry if it's not like the characters, but I like it so at least give me that... please R


**I just wanted to do a short story of Basch and what he would be like with a child. In my opinion, he's kinda shy, so he'd be the kind of daddy who is afraid of 'breaking the baby'. Hey, my dad was almost like Basch (and 36 as well XD), so it could happen. Plus, being chained up in a cage would make you stronger in a lot of ways, so it would be possible? I don't know; that's just how _I _see it, even if the reader doesn't.**

**Here's the story...**

**Name**

The red-faced infant lay squalling as the young emporer moved closer to him. "A beautiful child, indeed," he grinned at the man in polished, black armor behind him. He poked the baby's nose, laughing as it stopped crying, sneezing before the tiny face crumpled in confusion. "Congradulations," he murmured, waving his index finger above the child's blue-green eyes, his almost golden-brown hair was tiny spikes poking the boy's hand.

A whimper emerged from the baby, and the boy emporer turned to the man. "If I were you, 'Gabranth', I would hold the child and tell him that he is safe. He may not understand," he smirked, shrugging, walking over to the man, "but it would calm an infant; and you have been waiting for this child. You _did_ say that right?" At 'Gabranth's nod, he turned with a wave. "That would be _my_ choice were it _my_ child." He brushed his hair from his face- as it had gotten longer since two years prior when they had stopped his big brother, Vayne- and walked out the door. "I have papers to look at."

Gabranth slipped off the dark helmet, and set it on a nightstand near the door, and watched the baby drifting off, blue and white blankets falling over him and the cradle's edges. His hand slipped out to caress the infants belly, then to his face for much the same reason. His brows furrowed as the thought of holding him crossed his mind again until he thought of the armor. Too much armor.

The newborn sneezed again as Gabranth made to take off his armor, the sun moving past the new opening to torment the child, making him decide that removing only the top half would be fine. As he set to work, part of the armor he removed from his upper arm clattered to the floor, startling the little child. He removed his gloves quickly, brushing his thumb across his son's cheek, sweaty from wearing the armor all day. With the other hand, he carefully removed his breast plate, catching it before it could fall, and set it on the floor gently.

When he had removed the last of the armor from his arms, he began to lift the child from the crib, shushing his quite cries, and bringing him to his chest. Barely holding himself from panic, he began to wonder briefly if he could do this; if he could be a parent. He did not want to mislead his child, and have him suffer as much or even more than he had in his life. He tried to convince himself that he didn't have enough time for the small bundle in his arms, but it just made him want to hold onto his son tighter. There was no way anyone was going to be taking this from him; his first bit of happiness since Noah's death and being forced to leave Ashe in Dalmasca- he was still feeling guilty and wondering just how well she was doing.

He didn't know what he was doing, allowing his instincts as a parent to take over, and placed a protective hand smoothly over his head, his lips finding the child's soft head with barely a brush; the soft, tiny little spikes moved across them as he did so. It was then he began a soft swaying motion, smiling as the child yawned a little, some of the cloak of his shirt getting caught in his mouth. The hand on the baby's head slipped down, still wrapped around the child enough to support him, and pulled the now damp cloth from it's mouth.

"What is his name to be, Gabranth, sir?" A young man stood behind him, his brown hair fell over his eye, the young man taking time every moment or so to brush it out of his face. He wore a white button up shirt and grey shorts that passed his knees to mid calves; over it was a long white coat with a pin that read 'Kandd' on the top. His face held a small, tired smile as he looked at the new parent. "Bonded already?" he asked, striking a second conversation.

Gabranth's mouth opened and shut several times, trying to find an answer, but nothing came out. Casting his glance to the side, his rocking stopped, and he just stood there like a statue, the child in his arms sighing in his sleep.

"Sir?" The young man looked concerned, his hand reaching out to grip the older man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" His boots clicked as he took a step over to look at him.

Gabranth nodded, allowing 'Kandd' to help him put the baby back. He didn't want to drop him anyway, with not enough confidence to do it himself. He shifted his weight to one foot as they set the child down, stretching his worn out body. Two days of no sleep and all work had been taking it's toll for a while, but he had still spared the time to see his newborn son after he had heard that it had come. Mostly it was because of Larsa, though; he had tried to avoid it at all costs, afraid to scare the child. He hadn't even had the chance to bathe for a day and a half now, and he promised himself to do so as soon as he reached his dorms. He didn't want the child to remember him with this stench- oil and metalic smells.

His attention turned back to the young man as his hand left Grabranth's, saying, "Should I go get a better doctor? Would that help, sir?" His face was twisted into a look far passed concern, more fear than anything.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Kandd." He looked back to his son. His baby.

He smiled realizing that he wanted to keep it. If anyone wanted to take his child, they had to go through himself first, and he would have to pray that he didn't kill them in the process. He loved this child, and had almost lost it's mother during his birth. He planned to keep the baby and his wife for far longer than what most said he would, even if that meant giving up everything that he owned- that his brother had owned- while he served under Lord Larsa.

"Well?" the young man asked, swallowing in fear for the man. "What shall he be called?"

Gabranth stopped for a minute to think. He looked down on the floor at his discarded armor. Finally, looking back up, he nodded to the man. "Noah," he said gently, bending down to pick up his armor with a sigh.

Kandd looked at him with a confused glance. "What?" He picked up a piece of the black armor, and helped the older man up.

Gabranth smiled softly, looking at him. "Noah. After a good man I once knew."

Kandd nodded, handing the man the armor, pointing to the spot beside the stand his helmet was on, and pulled out a bottle. "If you can place all that over there, I will show you how to properly feed the babe, sir."

Gabranth nodded and quickly placed his things under the stand. After all, what was another ten minutes that he did not sleep? He quickly rushed back over to the man, pride swelling in his breast. "I am willing to learn," he told Kandd, sitting in the chair the boy was pointing at. "Let us begin," he grinned, taking the bottle and the child from the man, and seeing his son's eyes for the first time. "I think this just may work out," he murmered to himself as the young man cast him a confused look. "It just might work..."

_**---**_

**Okay. I realize that this is probably nothing like Basch, but I haven't yet played much of the game... gamecube hooked up instead... Dad's choice. Please bare with me as I cannot play anymore for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time... so I'm going to do a lot of them having kids, but I promise I'm trying and that I will get better. That's my goal, so if you can help me, I would greatly appritiate it...**


End file.
